A Promise Made
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Two people who have been/ are on the brink of death and promises held. Tragic, angst, sappy.


A promise made

Disclaimer: I own neither song ( A Promise- Dead By April) nor story / Characters( J.K Rowling does).

* * *

The dirt, sweat, blood, and death filled all her senses. Her body pale and covered in evidence of battle, felt as if she were on strings. A demented puppeteer pulling her. " Dumbledore" She thought with malice. That vile man forcing HIS fight on children. Children he was supposed to protect. Well played. Well played indeed. She used cureses and hexes she swore to never use, killed who ever wore a mask or had the dark mark. She no longer felt human. As she made her way to her friends, she looked at the battle and felt nothing. She had long been desensitized to the world. Her goal was to see to her and her friends safety. As she found her targets, they slipped in to the shack, praying to not be seen. They heard Severus and Voldemort talking. Severus was pleading for his life while Voldemort just ignored him. Then they heard the words that sent Severus slamming into the wall they hid behind. Holding her hands over her mouth to keep silent, she felt tears fall down her face. Time seemed to have frozen as they crept from hiding. Once they reached the dying man, her mind flashed memories.

**"What are you doing here at this hour Ms. Granger? It is well past curfew, so tell me." He demanded. He hid in the shadows of the Astronomy tower, watching her as he waited.**

**" I have lost the will to fly, with broken wings, I can't even try. I have lost my belief Professor." She said as she stared into the midnight sky, wishing she could hide in the stars. She had long felt out of place in her own body. Lifting a leg over the ledge, she climbed up. Once over the ledge, she stared out on to the grounds. She had never known such peace. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward. Her breath knocked out as she felt a force shove her to the ground. Tears came unbidden as she landed on the cold stone floor. The movement of the other person brought her attention back to reality. **

**"What is wrong with you girl?!" He yelled in anger. He was expecting her to pout, get mad, stomp off and complain to her friends, NOT to climb the ledge and he didn't expect her to try and kill herself. He didn't think as he flew towards her and shove her down. His goal was to prevent her suicide. As he stood, he watched her break like glass. Of all people, he never though of Hermione Granger breaking. He watched her void eyes tear up, her face become a perfect mask. It chilled him to see such a drastic change. Not bothering with points, he just told her to go to her dorms for the remainder of the night. After following her there, he felt the burning call of his master.**

Her thoughts snapped back to the dying man. He saved her that night. She watched as Severus gave his memories to Harry. She let them go on while she stayed. He wasn't dead yet, she still had time. Quickly, she pulled strange potions out of her bag and poured them over the wounds and into his mouth. Grabbing her wand she did strong healing spell after healing spell. Then she went into his mind to talk to him, to ask him to come back.

Once she entered, she noticed how free he was. Walking up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. " Professor, there's not much time. Please come back! I have done what I can to heal your body, I beg you come back." Her voice implored him. She waited on baited breath, till his voice rang clear " Picture a world for us, a promise to set me free. Imagine a place for us where you and I stay, a promise will set me free." He finished as he turned, searching her eyes. Many unspoken emotions were reflected in his eyes. Years of pain, agony, heartbreak, and anguish behind those deep black orbs. Closing her eyes, she felt her magic move around her. Colors and lights gave life to the void. She let her dreams, hopes, and emotions shape the void around them. Severus watched as she created something beyond beauty and magic. he saw the unbelievable before him.

Once she was finished, she found herself back in the shack, holding his hand. Noticing a piece of parchment in his coat, she opened it.

_" You only saw the dark side of me. Bring me back to my reality. I have lost my belief." _

Folding the parchment, she let her tears fall free. Her once numb heart breaking in agony over him as she stood. Feeling a cool breeze upon her cheek, she closed her eyes and heard his voice in it saying " Thank You my love"

She left a changed woman. She went to face the battle in the face of Voldemort herself with new strength.


End file.
